02 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Początek długiej jesieni" - film fab. prod. czechosłowackiej 11.30 Nauka społeczna Kościoła 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią "J" i "I" 13.05 "Sztuka świata zachodniego (1): "Greckie dziedzictwo" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.35 Hans von Hervarth - program o autorze książki o Hitlerze i Stalinie 13.55 Program historyczny 14.20 Sensacje XX wieku: Pojedynek na pustyni (1) 14.50 Teatr Telewizji Adam Mickiewicz "Pan Tadeusz" - Księga VII "Rada" 15.30 Dzieło, arcydzieło, kicz: Aleksander Gierymski 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: Edukacja inaczej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów - Sami o sobie oraz film z serii "Oddział Dziecięcy" (13) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Na wariackich papierach" (9) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Akademia Zdrowego Człowieka 18.40 Laboratorium: Jumbo w remoncie 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport 22.05 Polska w parlamencie 22.30 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej - "T" - Tercet Egzotyczny 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Królowa Bona" (5) - serial TP 0.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Piłkarze" (24): "Nieustanna walka" - serial prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod USA 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 Język angielski (9) 10.30 Język niemiecki (9) 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Piłkarze" (24): "Nieustanna walka" - serial prod. japońskiej 17.20 Magazyn ekologiczny (XII) 17.40 Giełda - magazyn kupców i przemysłowców 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 "Hairspray" - komedia muz. prod. USA (1988) 20.35 "Na stracenie" - rozmowa z Januszem Krasińskim, pisarzem i dramaturgiem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 "Mahabharata" (3-ost.) - film prod. angielsko-francusko-amerykańskiej 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Telewizja Neptuna 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Kanclerz - serial TP 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Studio reklamowe 18.55 Candid Camera - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Pies, kot i ... 19.20 Program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 „Czterdziestolatek" - serial TP 21.05 Kamerton 21.20 Rodno zemia 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na czwartek Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne — serial 20.30 S.I.B.S. — serial 21.00 The Heights — serial 22.00 Melrose Place — serial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World — serial 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie telewidzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, wywiady, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert zespołu Crowded House 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern — show 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny SERIALE: 8.45 Owen Marshall 9.45 Bogaci i piękni 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny SERIALE: 12.30 Młody i namiętny 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów 15.00 Quincy 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Ryzykowne! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 The Abduction of Kari Swenson (Porwanie Kari Swenson) — dreszczowiec USA, 1987 22.15 Stern TV z udziałem Andre Hellera 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Sunset Beat — serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.30 Explosiv (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Drops! (powt. progr. Quar Beet) 9.30 Hallo Heino! (powt.) 10.20 Jumbo Crash (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das Imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Chiemgauer Volkstheater — Der Saisongocki — spektakl teatr. 22.00 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Schreinemakers live 23.35 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.40 In einer Rogennacht (The End oftheWorld on Our Usual Bed a Night full of Rain) — amer.-włoski film fab., 1977 1.20 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) Pro 7 5.30 Agentur Maxwell (powt.) 6.20 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.40 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.20 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.10 Agentin mit Herz (powt.) 10.10 The Riddie of the Sands (Zagadka piasków) — ang. film krym., 1978 12.05 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.55 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.25 Ein Colt fur alle File — serial sensac. USA 14.15 Perry Mason und der Trotzkopf (powt.) 15.50 Hart aber herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.40 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 In der Gewalt der anderen (Held Hostage) — kanad. film fab., 1990 22.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 22.10 Gliniarz i prokurator — serial sensac. USA, 23.00 Parker — ang. film krym., 1984 0.40 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 0.50 Hautnah dabei (powt.) 1.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.55 Sieben Tote in den Augen der Katze (powt.) 3.25 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.35 Die File des Harry Fox (powt.) Tele 5 6.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.50 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas — serial 9.50 Wieczorny zmierzch — serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.10 Wildcat 16.35 Igranie ż ogniem 17.00 Obok nas (powt.) 17.25 Wieczorny zmierzch (powt.) 17.55 Broń prawa 18.45 Wiadomości 18.55 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.10 Den Trumen koine Chance (Dreambreakers) — film fab. USA, 1989 22.50 Walka z mafią — serial 23.45 Dick Barton Strikes Back (Dick Barton uderza ponownie) — ang. film fab., 1949 0.55 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego — serial 1.20 Wiadomości 1.50 Le hazard et le violence (Hazard i przemoc) — franc. film fab. (powt.) 3.45 Walka z mafią (powt.) 4.30 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego (powt.) 4.55 Nocny patrol (powt.) 5.40 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.05 Wildcat (powt.) 6.30 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 9.00 Eurogole 10.00 Zawodowy tajski kickboxing 11.00 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 11.30 Wyścigi zaprzęgów 4-konnych w Darlington, Płd. Karolina 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Kręgle PBA, St. Charles, Missouri 13.30 Futbol amerykański NFL, Denver—Seattle 15.30 Boks zawodowy, walki w Manchesterze 17.30 Grand Prix Audi 18.30 Kręgle zawodowe, turniej kobiet w Fountain Valley, Kalifornia 19.30 Tajski kickboxing w Holandii 20.30 6-dniowe wyścigi kolarskie, Grenoble 21.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 22.00 Koszykówka NBA San Antonio-Portland 24.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Phoenix w Japonii Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Tenis ATP, finał debla — retransmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Eurogole 13.00 Golf, puchar króla Maroka Hassana II 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Tenis ATP, finał debla w RPA 17.00 Historia piłki nożnej 18.00 Podnoszenie ciężarów, Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet 19.00 Formuła I — przegląd sezonu 21.00 Eurofun — magazyn 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Piłka nożna, Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata — finał 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu